


Snapchat Ghost

by Huffle_Tuffle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Best Friends, Depression, Evil Madara, Friendship, Ghost Obito is Naruto's best friend, M/M, Past Abuse, Snapchat Ghost filter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffle_Tuffle/pseuds/Huffle_Tuffle
Summary: Downloading Snapchat was the best thing Naruto could have done when he was depressed. Now he has a best friend named Obito. Who cared if he was a ghost?





	1. Chapter 1

Loneliness.

It was the something that made it hard to move, hard to breath hard to be anything. A crippling feeling that made the world feel gray. Numbing his boy from head to toe. Feeling so tired with no amount of sleeping or naps seemed to cure.

Depression.

It was a diagnosis given by a therapist his parents had taken him too. The office was oddly quiet, posters with encouraging words that meant nothing to the young boy. The doctor even though kind was forgotten the second they left.

Pharmacy.

Filling out the depression pill took an hour. It gave them time to go a store to shop for things they needed even trying to buy him some things to cheer him up. They didn't even seem to get a rise out of the small boy.

Movie.

There had been a movie that his parents had been wanting to see. It was out on DVD and Blu Ray. They stopped by the election section to find the title. As they did the little boy discovered the phones laid out. Tapping the icons he as soon playing a game that cheered him up a little.

Dinner.

An early dinner was the plan for the night. Bought at a fast food place because of the earrends that had to be done before the day was up. Home was meet with some stuffy air. The flick of a button for the air condition to start cooling off the home from the heat inside and the heat outside.

Pills.

Harder to swallow then he thought. Once it was down he sat between his parents to watch the movie. Maybe it was half over when sleepiness started to overtake him. Eyelids too heavy to keep open.

\--

“Depression?” Was the first thing that Gai said, shocked. “Are you sure?”

“Is there any way to fix it without medication?” Kakashi asked. “Naruto is only twelve, would pills be hard on him?”

“I think the depression has gotten worse since he is twelve, his starting to developing. I know he has PTSD from the files you brought me. His biological parents died in a car crash with Naruto in the car. Repressed memories I’m sure he had?”

“Yes, he was only eight at the time, but when the police and emergency vehicles got there they reported that Naruto was trying to wake them up,” Kakashi says remembering the report on the news about a little boy, the sole survivor of the three car pile up. “We knew the family, they used to teach us back in college,”

“When we found out it that it was the Uzumaki we filed to adopt Naruto. He’s been with us for four years until just this last few months he’s been acting off. Naruto love to go to the park, he loves playing, riding his bike, and so much more,” Continued Gai as Naruto was outside the room sitting in the play area of the therapy office. “Now it’s hard to get him up or to eat. We were worried when he started losing weight. He went for a healthy to underweight which is why we came here.”

“I will write him some depression pills, a low dose if it works good, if he’s still off will adjust the medication.” Writing out one he handed it to them. “If it gets worse, we can start therapy sessions.”

“Thank you,” They shook his hand before leaving.

\--

After a few weeks, the depression had eased. The only side effect was that it had made Naruto oddly calm. Normally he was a bouncing ball of energy. It was hard for them. They didn’t want to worry about him falling into a deep depression or to let him continue to go one with this new calm demeanor.

In in the end, they decided to get Naruto a phone. That way if he ever needed them he could call or text them when they were at work or if he needed them when he was at school. Something of a kind gesture of trying to get the boy to open up since he didn’t talk to pretty much anyone anymore at school.

\--

Setting up the account for his Snapchat, Naruto reached out to his bowl of popcorn. Grabbing a few he popped them into his mouth chewing. As he was going through it getting used to the features on his first and new phone, he shivered a bit. Sometimes it got oddly cold in his room.

Pulling up the filters he started to play with them.A few of them he liked more than others. Not much to do. He closed the app pulling up the contact list. He added in the numbers he knew. Naruto had often used the house phone so he memorized all the phone numbers from the few people he talked to at school. Pulling up a group text, with the said amount of people he knew the blond sent out a simple message that he had a phone now, that was his number along with his name.

After few minutes a bing came in from Sakura who just text ‘k’.

“Hmmm,” Naruto laid on his back texting her back asking how she was. The little message said it was read but she never texts back. Oh well. Going to the play store he started to download Netflix, a few more games before going to open his snapchat again. He took a few pictures with some filters before sitting up leaning against his bed from where he was sitting on the floor. The dog filter was on so he was sticking his tongue out when the second pair of ears appeared over his shoulder. “Huh?”

\--

(Twenty years ago.)

“You son has depression,” The doctor said she he set down the file she looked over at Obito who was sitting there out of the world. The boy looked sunken in like the world was trying to crush the little boy. “We’ve recently got a new medication called antidepressants. We’ll start him on them. For a while he’ll be sleepy, just let him sleep until he gets used to them. When he gets used to them Obito will be back to normal.”

\--

At the time they hadn’t adjusted the new pills for a child. Taking an adults dose of the medication made Obito sleep nearly all the time. His family would make him eat, wash up, change until he was asleep again.

They would find him asleep on the couch, the soft carpet in the living room or in his bed, it was only three places the boy would be found sleeping. One night, just five days later the whole family was asleep, Obito had taken his pills a few hours before causing him to be knocked out cold completely unaware of the world.

When the fire broke out the fire alarm went unheard, no shouts of the family screaming each other's name to get out of the house. Everyone ran outside to the sideways when one of them looked around suddenly terrified as the firefighters showed up.

“Obito! Please, my son’s still in there! He’s still inside!”

By the time they got to the boy who was still in his bed looking like he was in a peaceful sleep he was gone. The smoke inhalation had killed him in his sleep. Due to Obito’s pills, no noise woke him, due to the smoke, it killed him in less than five minutes. The twelve-year-old died in his bed forgotten in the fire.

Years passed as the ghost of the boy watched his family move, watched new ones move in, leave and now there was a new family here. A kid the same age as him but unlike Naruto he had two days who were fun, at least he thought so.

After a while, it looked like the blonde boy had the same problem he did when Obito had died. It got worse until one day they started to give Naruto the same pills he used to take. They weren’t as strong, far from it.

One day Naruto was given a phone. Obito was curious about it. He watched further away at the odd things on the phone. When Naruto was sitting on up Obito leaned over on the bed looking closer to see the ears when another set of ears popped up on him.

“Huh?”

\--

Naruto laughed seeing the second set. The phone must have a glitch. “Stick out your tongue to get it to lick.”

When the second dog did he jumped up screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m home!” Naruto called as he ran into the house, taking off his shoes at the front of the door. Setting his backpack on the foot of the stairs, he waved at the living room where his parents were going over something. “I’ll be in my room!” 

“Welcome home, Naruto,” Kakashi called. “Why don’t you come down here? We’re planning on going to the movies.”

“Yes! Come pick which movies you’d like to see!” Grinned Gai, waving at him. “Come on!” 

“Can I go in a little bit? I want to tell Obito about my day,” Called the blonde as he hurried up the stairs. Going into his room, he pulled out his phone that had an orange and black phone case on it. Unlocking it, he tapped the Snapchat Icon, waiting for it to pull out. Pulling out the filters, he waited for the ears to show up on him. “Obito, where are you?” 

A second pair popped up, making Naruto laugh. 

“There you are! Guess what I did today?”

\--

“Naruto seems a lot happier,” The therapist said as the report on the young boy was handed in. “In light of how well he’s been doing, I think we can take him off his antidepressants. You said he hasn’t been taking them anyways right?” 

“Yes, we found out he hadn’t been taken them for a while now. He had been hiding them under his tongue and tossing them in his trash can near his bed,” Gai nodded with a frown. “He’s met a friend at school.” 

“Ever since he’s been talking to this little friend, they’re the same age, he’s been doing much better,” Kakashi nodded, smiling a bit, “I’m glad that he has a friend.” 

“It’s alright, sometimes kids do this. I wish he had let us wean him off, but, as I’ve spoken to Naruto for a few minutes, I can tell he’s doing much better,” 

“We don’t have to come back?” Kakashi asked, his voice sounding with relief. “We didn't like him on those. It made him…” 

“It made Naruto numb, honestly,” Continued Gai, grinning now that they didn't have to take and pick up the pills for their child. “Should he continue therapy?” 

“I think not, he looked well again. Maybe all he needed was a friend. I don’t see a reason for him to continue,” 

“Thank you,” 

\--

“Wow, so you don’t have to go anymore?” Obito asked as he leaned his head against Naruto’s so they could talk. “And no more pills?” 

“Nope! No more pills, no more going to talk to one,” Naruto grinned happily, “I’m glad though, it wasn’t like I needed the pills.” 

“See I told you!” The black haired boy grinned. It had taken a bit, a little over a month, but now when they got onto the Snapchat, the blonde could finally see and hear Obito. “Hey, how did it go in school today?” 

“Same as always, nothing new, just had lunch by myself,” Sighed Naruto as he gave quick response on what he had to ear. “I heard their going to be redoing the school this summer so next year their like combining the two, middle and high school together. I hope this don’t.”

“Why not? You only have one year left of middle school so if it’s both mixed, you’ll won’t have an awkward first day of high school,” Obito pointed out. “Besides! Summer! We’re going on a Disney Cruise!”

“Yes!” Cheering Naruto moved to onto his bed setting the phone up against his pillow as he friend plopped down next to him. “You're coming too right?” 

“I don’t know if I can. I mean, I can try?” 

“How about you try to come with me to school tomorrow? We can test it out?” The blond laughed. They had just gotten used to Naruto being able to see him, maybe he could go places or even on the cruise. “It’s worth a shot that way you won’t be home alone for a whole eight days,” 

“Ugh, yeah, I don’t want to be alone that long,” Shaking his head Obito grinned a bit. Let’s try it! It’s going to be fun!” 

\--

As they couple placed groceries into the basket, they noticed Naruto was walking slowly his phone out. THe blond moved around slowly his phone held out by his hand. Not that it wasn’t unusual, they had seen him do it all the time at home. 

Teenagers and their selfies. 

“Naruto, come on, we need to get cereal,” Kakashi called waiting for the blood to jog up to them. “What’s on your phone that’s got you so distracted?” 

“Snapchat,” Naruto turned he phone so it had both his parents could see themselves with ears on. He took a quick snap before going back to looking around. “I’m trying something.” 

“Alright, just stay close to us.” Kakashi said as they continued on. 

With all the people in the store Naruto was trying to turn around slowly until finally Obito popped up. He was grinning as he laughed. 

“Where have you’ve been?” Naruto asked with a smile. “I was getting worried,” 

“I hadn’t been out in the house in so long that when we walked in I got distracted with all the stuff that I wondered off. I just founds you,” Laughing he looked really happy. “A lot of things have changed!”

“Wait a second, do you feel okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine, I guess I can go anywhere, just worried to leave before,” 

“Now that we know you can, you can come with us on the cruise!”

As the two boys started to chatter away about what they were going to do, what Naruto should eat, things that sounded like fun like that water slide they had looked up a couple of days ago along with all the fun activities they had. 

As they kept on going Naruto lowered his voice to whispers as they walked, laughing at what seemed random making some people look over. Both Gai and Kakashi assumed he was listening to or watching something on his phone. 

By the time they got home the battery had died. Rushing upstairs Naruto plugged in the phone as he left to help put the groceries away. 

\--

Walking down the hall with the laundry Kakashi paused hearing Naruto chattering excitedly to someone. The door was opened a bit so he peeked in he saw Naruto holding his phone up talking about the new things he needed to start eighth grade, what he wanted as a backpack, some clothes he was going to ask them to buy, pretty much what most school kids worried about. 

It was just that the way Naruto the phone that made Kakashi a bit uneasy. Naruto seemed to be looking at the phone as if he was facetiming which was fine, but the boy didn’t have a headset on nor could Kakashi hear another voice. Hearing Gai coming down the hall he held up his hand for him to be quite. 

“What is it?” Gai asked softly.

“It’s Naruto. He’s talking to someone, but I don’t hear them on the other end.” Leaning in a little closer he narrowed his eyes. “Can you hear anything?”

Leaning against the door as well Gai closed his eyes listening closely. A few minutes later he patted Kakashi’s side. “He’s talking to Obito. I heard his name.” 

“I guess Obito must be a quiet kid,” Kakashi mumbled as they moved on as Naruto let out a loud laugh holding his stomach with one hand. “Hm, I guess you're right,” 

\--

Sitting at the family dinning table Naruto change the subject suddenly. “Can we go to the store?” 

“The store? Why?” Kakashi asked as he picked some more rice. “Did you need something?” 

“I need a pencil box.” Naruto grinned as he took a drink of his tea. “I know I have one, but i want one with a mirror inside.” 

“We can go tomorrow,” Grinned Gai as he ruffled the blonde’s hair. “School starts in three days. Are you ready?” 

“Yeah, I’m ready!” He grinned as he took a bite of his meat. “I can wait to show Obito what classes I’m in.” 

“Maybe the two of you will have a class together,” Says Kakashi as he took a drink of his tea feeling a bit better knowing that Naruto had a friend he got along with so well. “Maybe we’ll see him on Meet the Teacher’s day.” 

“It would be good to meet them!” Gai agreed a bit louder then needed. “Alright, let’s get done and head to the movies!” 

“Yeah!” Naruto shouted as well throwing his hands up excitedly. “I can’t wait!” 

\--

 

First of school was chaos of course. Everyone running to see which class there were in, who was their teacher push the next school building was confusing. Naruto was uneasy as he got off the car. He turned back to give a thumbs up and agrin to his parents. THey smiled back but when naruto turned around he shrank a little bit. 

“I can do this,” He mumbled to himself as he walked into the doors. Going grade sheet Naruto found out which class he was in. Taking out his pencil box he walked along opening it as a mirror was inside along with the tiny face of Obito. “Okay, I think i’m ready. At least I hope I can do this.”

“You’re gonna do fine!” Obito grinned. “Come on, it’s only the first day!” 

“Yeah, I guess… still it’s kinda scary.” Finding which room they had to go into first was harder than Naruto thought. Running around he couldn’t find where the right number was as he finally found the stupid room. Running in he bowed to the teacher. “I’m sorry i’m late!” 

“Take your seat, it’s alright, everyone is having trouble finding their classes,” The teacher said as he waved the kids off who kept coming in late. “We’ll start in a few minutes.” 

Looking around Naruto found a seat towards the back, the last chair. Sitting down he put his backpack next to him taking out a notebook placing it on the desk. Next he pulled the pencil box out setting it up in front of him opening it with a smile. 

Obito grinned back laughing a little. 

\--

“Well if it isn’t Naruto!” 

Groaning Naruto walked a bit fast. It was lunchtime and the new cafeteria was huge. It had tables all over the place, circle ones, the menu was amazing! You had about seven different options to choose from! 

After getting his lunch Naruto has started to look for a place to sit when his bullies, the blonde should have known it was too good hope that they had all transferred, spotted him. They had bullied Naruto for many reasons.

His scars on his face, they looked like whiskers, they teased him about his dads, anything really. It was the reason eh had gotten so depressed last year. Moving faster he sat down at a table a far away as he could. Taking the pencil case out Naruto opened it as he started to ear. 

“Those guys are jerks! Don’t listen to them! I betcha they have nothing better to do but have stick up their asses!” Obito suck his tongue out even though no one could see or hear him but Naruto. “Come, just eat lunch, it looks awesome!” 

“You can eat huh?” Naruto whispered covering his mouth as he whispered. “Or can you?”

“Nah-uh! I can’t eat anything, but strange because I can remember food and taste it, but I never get hungry.” 

Smiling a bit Naruto ate his food as Obito talked what he used to eat and what his favorite was. Anyone who got close to him hearing the boy laugh and snickering when no one was talking to Naruto they avoided him. 

\--

“Do you think Naruto’s okay?” 

Gai looked over from where he was locking up the windows. It had been cool outside so they opened them to air out the house. As they were closing and locking up Kakashi had run upstairs to grab a light bulb to change in the living room. When he had been coming back he heard Naruto talking happily. 

When Kakashi had peeked in he didn’t see his son on the phone. Instead, he saw Naruto sitting at his desk talking to himself. For a second he relaistioned that maybe Naruto was wearing a headset but he could see the phone sitting on the bed.

“What do you mean? Is he sick?” The tanned man asked as he closed the last window making sure the latch on on tight. Reaching up to the additional locks he made sure they were on. The house had come with this extra locks but who put them in he had no idea. “If he has a fever in the morning we can keep him home.”

“It’s not that.” Shaking his head Kakashi undid the old bulb replacing it with new one. Making sure it worked he clicked the lamp on and then off. “Haven’t you noticed that Naruto’s been talking a lot to himself?”

“Are you sure he wasn’t on his phone?” 

“Positive. It worries me, Gai. I know Naruto has been talking to his friend from school, but other than Obito, who’s he friends with?” 

 

“Give it some time. Naruto went through a rough patch. Maybe he’ll make new friends soon,” 

“Okay, let me show you what I mean by him talking to himself,” Reaching over he took Gai by the hand leading him upstairs. When they got to Naruto’s bedroom he held up a finger for them to be quite. “Listen…” 

“No, that’s was when I was in the first one.” they could here Naruto speaking with no one nor did they hear anything that would tell them something was there. “The went I went to the second play I was a tree which sucked because i wanted to be in the lead role, but you know, I got nervous and they picked someone else. Nah, I don’t think I’ll do again. Because it was a long time ago! Did you ever try out for a play? See, it isn’t that easy!” 

Moving Gai away from the door he looked up at him whispering. “You see? Naruto isn’t talking to anyone… he’s carrying on full conversations by himself.” 

“He’s still a kid. Maybe an imaginary friend?” 

“At twelve?” 

“Hm,” Gai rubbed his chin thinking about it. “Naruto did spend a long time in foster care. He’s gone through phases later than most kids. After all her still sleeps with an blanket with a fox on it.” 

“And his night light,” Kakashi added sighing as he rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s my fault if only I had… gotten Naruto sooner.” 

“Kakashi, we’ve been through this,” The other said pulling the smaller male into a his arms holding him firmly. “We couldn’t find him. Naruto was lost in the system. We spent years looking for him, don’t get into your own had Kakashi.” 

Sighing Kakashi leaned against Gai’s shoulder holding back to him closing his eyes. True they had heard about the car crash that took Minato and Kushina’s lives. However at the time Kakashi and Gai had been going through a rough patch in which things had happened so they ended up not getting Naruto right away. 

Instead, when they finally tracked down the boy it had been about four, nearly five years later they just happened, by pure chance spot Naruto with a foster family. It was the only reason they were able to find the boy and bring him home. 

“I know you’re right but still… what if I’m missing him up? I couldn’t even-” 

“No more of that.” Gai said firmly holding his husband close. Leaving a gently kiss on his lips he grinned at him. “Come on, let’s get Naruto to bed, it’s getting late.”

Smiling up at him Kakashi nodded. “Right.” 

They moved to the door again knocking on it. There was a paused before Naruto opened the door all the way smiling. “Hi! Time for bed?” 

“Yep, you wash up already?” Walking in Kakashi asked as he walked over to pull the bed sheets down. Picking up Naruto’s phone he looked at it then back to where Gai was talking to Naruto. He was highly tempted to go through the phone. Shaking his head he placed the phone on the charge. “Come on, you got school in the morning.” 

“Right!” Gai scooped Naruto up, the small boy squealing with laughter as he was held up high before dropped down into a big hug. Walking over Gai set him on the bed as the blond plopped down as he was covered. “Alright, ready for bed?” 

“Yep! Uh, wait…” Naruto looked over at the side of the room. “My light? It’s still working?” 

Walking over Gai checked it out as Kakashi tucked Naruto in. He frowned a bit seeing the blonde scoot over like someone else was going to being the bed with him. Still, he let it go as he glanced over at Gai who pushed the fox night light in. 

“It works,” Walking over Gai grinned. “Anything else you need?”

“No, I'm just going to sleep now.” Naruto smiled a bit. “Are you two going to bed too?” 

“In a little bit,” Rubbing his head, Kakashi smile. “We’ll see you in the morning. Love ya, kid.”

“Love you two too,” Closing his eyes Naruto started to drift off to sleep as his parents left the room, they always left the door opened a little, but Kakashi swore he heard Naruto mumble to a familiar friend that he often talked too. “Night, Obito.” 

\--

Holding out the phone Naruto pulled up Snapchat to see the filters they had. See a new one with party hat he held it out as both he and Obito smiled. Taking of few snaps the both of them laughing. A few more snaps before Naruto started to watch some YouTube videos for a while. 

 

After an hour or maybe longer before getting up to go seek out some snacks or food. Grabbed the pencil box he opened it waiting. Soon Obito’s tiny face appeared inside. Grinning Naruto headed downstairs holding onto the rail as he made his way done.

“We’re going out for dinner with the grandpa Dai tonight.” 

“That’s Gai’s dad?” 

“Yep!” smiled the blonde as he started tell him something funny he heard an angry sounded voice. Stopping Naruto leaned against the wall. Not far off was the dining room. It connected to the kitchen, an open floor plan was what he remembered his parts calling it. “What’s… going on?” 

I  
side the kitchen was Kakashi pacing back and forth. A hand on his forehead as if he was getting a headache as he listened to whoever was on the other end. For a minute it looked like he was sick of hearing the same thing. 

“Dad, listen to me, I swear to god if you don’t come to dinner tonight I will go over there, drag you out of the damn house by your ponytail and get your ass to the diner! You keep putting it off, always an excuse  
”

 

“Yeah, but this happens sometimes,” Pushing the swing so they were moving Naruto shrugged a bit. “It can’t be a while. Hey, let’s look up that restaurant. Uh, let’s go get a mirror first.”

Going back upstairs Naruto pulled out his pencil case opening the top sitting it on the desk. Soon the small face of Obito popped up in it. Pulling up google maps Naruto type up the name of the place. 

“Hey, it’s not too far from here! It’s only like four miles away!”

“Really?!” Grinning happily Obito had an idea. “You should go there sometime! It’s really good!”

“Yeah, it sounds great!” Grinned Naruto as he opened up the menu about all the things they had. A few of the dearests. “It all looks good.”

“Yeah, you have to try their triple chocolate cake too! It’s the best kind ever!” 

“Do they have-”

Yelling was coming from downstairs cutting off Naruto from his train of thought. Getting up he leaned against the door listening. After five minutes he could hear footsteps coming up the stairs 

Running to his bed Naruto jumped on it scrambling to shove his headphones on pretending to listen to music. The door opened more with Gai there. Looking over Naruto waved sitting up taking the earphones off. 

“I guess dinners off?” 

“Yes, we’re going to order out,” Gai signed rubbing the back of his neck. “Kakashi’s having a hard time right now.”

“It’s okay, but hey,” Getting up Naruto held up his phone showing him the restaurant. “Can we go here? Obito says it’s amazing, I want to try it. Can we? Please?” 

“I don’t see why not.” 

“Can we go today? I really wanted to go eat out.” Asked Naruto holding up his phone. “It’s a nice night too.”

“Well, let me talk to Kakashi.” Reaching down Gai rubbed the blond’s head with a grin. “How about you stay in here for a bit.”

“Sure, yeah,” Going back to his bed Naruto opened Snapchat waiting for Gai to leave before sighing. “If we go, Kakashi’s gonna be in a bad mood.”

“What do you mean?” 

“He always in when he talks to his dad. They always ended up fighting.” 

“Oh, sorry,” Shaking his head Obito sighed hearing muffled arguing coming from downstairs before sitting up. “Come on! Let’s play a game on the computer well we wait!” 

Grinning Naruto got it going to his laptop opening it up. “Alright, let’s try to get to the next level!”


End file.
